Marauders' 101 Epic Pranks
by singing like blue
Summary: "Yes! Mission accomplished!" exclaimed James Potter. "Awesome! Lets throw a party tomorrow to celebrate!" "I'm afraid that you won't have time to throw a party tomorrow, Mr Black, because you four will have detention at my office at 8 pm tomorrow."
1. Chapter 1: First Prank I

**Marauders' 101 epic pranks**

**AN/ Hello! So basically this story is just one shots about pranks that the Marauders did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter one – First Prank I **

"I'm bored" James Potter said.

"Me too." Sirius said dully.

"Me three!" Peter squeaked and then laughed at his own joke.

"Will you guys please be quiet? I'm trying to read here."

Ignoring Remus, Sirius sighed. "Peter, no one laughs at their own jokes. And anyway, yours isn't funny."

"Hey, I've got an idea. Lets pull a prank!" James grinned.

"Awesome! We can be the best pranksters in Hogwarts!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yay!" Peter started to jump up and down on his bed.

With a sigh, Remus snapped his book shut. "You guys only learnt two spells; Lumos, and Wingardium Leviosa! How on earth will you manage to pull a prank? Besides, it's your first week of school, you wouldn't want to get a detention!"

"I got 5 detentions."

"I got 6. Beat you, James!" Sirius said happily

"What! What did you do?" asked an astonished Remus.

"Well, I got cockroach cluster all over the Slytherins' dinners, then I tripped a first year Slytherin girl up, then I sent a howler to Lucius Malfoy imitating his dad - "

"Whoa, James, you know how to make a howler?" interrupted Remus.

"Yeah, my dad taught me. Anyway, then I wrote 'I am stupid' on Professor Binn's blackboard, - "

"That was you?" Peter asked"

"and then in transfiguration I kept throwing notes to Evans about how pretty she is, how I can stare at her eyes for hours, how I love her red hair, how hot she is - "

"Okay okay, back to the point," interjected Sirius. "I just thought of and idea about the prank while you're droning on about Evans. We can levitate all the tables and chairs in the great hall and in the classrooms in the middle of the night. Imagine everyone's faces when they turn up for breakfast!"

"Awesome!" James grinned. "Let's plan!"

Remus groaned.

**AN/ Please review! I'm going to continue this in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Prank II

**Marauder's 101 epic pranks**

**AN/ Thanks to BrokenBoulevardOfBrokenDreams who reviewed.**

**Chapter two – First Prank II**

In the middle of the night, under James' invisibility cloak, the four trouble makers tip-toed into the Great Hall.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" the four whispered. The spell worked for all of them, except for Peter, who managed to flip the Slytherin table upside down instead. While Remus helped Peter, James and Sirius levitated all the chairs and the teacher's table up onto the ceiling. Stifling giggles, the four of them repeated the same process to all the other classrooms. When the last classroom is finished, the four walked quietly up the stairs when they saw Mrs Norris. All of them gasped, before remembering they're invisible.

"Blimey, I nearly had a heart attack." James muttered as they changed into their pajamas.

"Let's wake up early tomorrow. I wanna see everyone's faces!" Sirius said.

**-Tomorrow-**

"Move along, why is everyone standing here? Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" Kirt the prefect said. "What the -" There was a moment of shock, then everyone burst out laughing.

"Brilliant prank!"

"Awesome! Look at the breakfast! It's all over the floor!"

"Epic!"

"Some of us wanted breakfast, you know!" Of course, there's always one or two 'I'm always grumpy' students in each school in the world.

"What idiot did this!" Kirt shouted. James, Sirius, and Peter raised their hands, silently laughing and unable to speak. Remus, being the sensible one, did not put his hand up and put his 'I am innocent' look on his face.

"40 points from Gryfindor! Outrageously unacceptable behaviour and ruining breakfast for everybody!" the prefect shouted.

Of course, when everyone went off for lessons they found out that the same thing had been done with the classrooms too, resulting in another 40 points from Gryfindor, a detention for James, Sirius, and Peter, and half a day off for all Hogwarts students to fix the mess up. All day, students kept going to the pranksters to thank them.

"Brilliant prank, sirius." said James.

"I know. It was epic, wasn't it?" Sirius grinned.

"Do you know who you guys should aim for next?" Remus asked.

"Who?" James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Kirt the prefect." Remus grinned and walked off.

**AN/ Happy New Year! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kirt the Prefect

**Marauders' 101 epic pranks**

**AN/ Thanks for the two people who reviewed this story!**

**Chapter three – Kirt the Prefect**

"Right. Let's look over this one more time. James, got the dungbombs?" Sirius asked.

For one whole week, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter made sure that every little detail about the prank is perfect. Finally, it was time. They crept up the boys' sixth year dorm and began to work. Thanks to the sleeping draught they put in the Gryffindor's sixth year's dinner (they made a deal with a fourth year: three bottles of sleeping draught for three galleons), the sixth years were fast asleep. 10 minutes of hard works later, they crawled back in bed, giggling at the thought of what the prefect would look like as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the boys jumped out of their beds and began to dress quickly. Hurrying down to the great hall, Sirius muttered, I can't wait to see his face when we do the prank. It'll be revolting."

"Like his face is not revolting already." James muttered back.

Arriving at the great hall, they sat on the seats closest to the open doors of the hall, and began eating breakfast. Just then, Kirt walked in. James immediately transfigurated the sleepy prefect's shoes into stone so that he can't walk. Sirius made a small hole in Kirt's pocket, causing pink and purple girly clips and hair ties that they put in last night to fall to the ground. James then silenced the wide-eyed, squirming boy, while Peter poured orange juice down Kirt's pants (using magic, of course). Mini water balloons came out of the poor sixth year's pocket, and with a simple engorgio charm whispered by Sirius, the balloons grew back to their normal sizes and dive on top of Kirt's face, making him cough and splutter. Several students are watching the show now, some in stitches, others, like Lily Evans, looked disgusted. James transfigured some toast into cans of whipped cream and made them hover in the air, in front of Kirt's face. The cans started to squirt whipped cream on his face, and with one final swish, Remus activated the dungbombs on the humiliated prefect's butt, causing many people to hold their nose. All in all, it was a very enjoyable experience to many people, but not all.

"YOU DISGUST ME, POTTER AND BLACK!" Lily stomped out of the great hall, red in the face. James was laughing too hard to reply. Most of the great hall was laughing, too. Professor McGonagall rushed down the teacher's table, cleaned up the mess, and shouted, "TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR EACH AND THREE DAYS OF DETENTION TO EACH OF YOU! Disgraceful behavior! I will also be writing to your parents!" At the mention of this, the four faces fell a little. "I will not allow this in the future, you understand?"

"Yes, Minnie!" they answered cheekily.

"5 more points from Gryffindor. Move along to classes, now." The rest of the day, students kept randomly laughing during lessons because they remembered Kirt's whipped-cream covered face, and Professor Flitwick gave Gryffindor 30 points for using advanced magic. But the best part of all is that Kirt refused to go to lessons for a whole week, causing him to get extra homework and getting two weeks worth of detention.

"It was a good prank, Sirius." James said.

"All thanks to Remus here, telling us that we should go for Kirt."

"I regret it! You guys made me get detention!"

"Chill, Remmy, chill."

"_Don't_ call me Remmy."

"OK, Remmy!"

"What did I do to get _such_ good friends..."

**AN/ Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pumpkins

**Marauders' 101 epic pranks**

**AN/ Here is chapter four. Enjoy!**

**Chapter four – Pumpkins**

The October air rushed past the Gryffindor first year boys dorm. Shivering, James put on his cloak and closed the windows from the howling wind.

"Heeyyyyy Jamesie!" This became Sirius' favorite greeting now. "You do realize that it has been exactly one month since we did a prank?"

"True, lets pull a prank so that the student population will not forget us." said James.

"Noooo! I don't want another detention!" Remus, who just walked in, had the expression of pure horror as he looked at his friends.

"Yay! It will be so fun!" squeaked Peter.

"Right then, lets plan." Sirius ordered. "Remus, nobody is going to realize that we pulled a prank. If they do, we will keep you save, okay?" Remus relaxed and sat down. "So, I was thinking of a Halloween prank."

"Good! Halloween...What's related to Halloween?" said the young Potter.

"Ghost!" answered Sirius.

"Yeah..Maybe we can get the ghost to do something..." muttered James.

"That plan will backfire. Peeves will tell everyone. You know that he spies on the ghosts." said the reasonable minded Remus.

"Good point. What else can we do?" asked James.

"Pumpkins!" exclaimed Peter.

"Yeah... We know you like pumpkins, but we're talking about pranks. Not food." Sirius said lazily.

"Oh, I have a plan! We can turn everyone's witches hats into pumpkins!"

"Great, Jamesie, lets get to work!"

**-At the Halloween feast-**

"Ah, now that everyone has been fed and watered, please -" Professor Dumbledore suddenly stopped. "Oh Merlin!" exclaimed the professor amusingly. All witches hats were turned into edible pumpkin, including the professors. James, Sirius, and Peter burst out laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, as you have noticed, all witches hats have been turned into enormous, edible pumpkins. If you want your witches hats back, you have to eat the whole pumpkin. After you finished eating the pumpkin, it will turn into your own hat. Slytherins, yours is a different case. The pumpkins are all stuck into your head; you cannot take it off. The only way you can get rid of it is to have someone else eat your pumpkin on your head. Thank you." announced James. There was a massive uproar, especially on the Slytherin table.

"Damn it, Remus, you did the spell wrong! Now we have pumpkins on our heads too!" exclaimed James Potter.

"No! My perfect hair!" Sirius cried. It took all night to eat those pumpkins, as all the students and teachers stuffed themselves full at the Halloween feast. At last, the boys finished eating and went up to their dorm.

"That plan kind of backfired." drawled Sirius.

"But still, did you hear Malfoy scream: NOTT! YOU SPAT ON MY AWESOME HAIR! HOW DARE YOU! It was totally worth it!" laughed James.

"Lily's face looked murderous. James, you better watch out." said Remus. They all went to bed.

"I'll never eat another pumpkin again." groaned Sirius. And that is why the entire Hogwarts population never ate another pumpkin again.

**AN/ Please check out my other story, The Mad Marauders, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Easter Eggs

**Marauders' 101 epic pranks **

**AN/ Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Blame the homework and assignments -_- Here is chapter five :)**

**Chapter five – Easter Eggs Prank**

"So, Remus, we have to make up an Easter prank." Sirius sat down on an armchair and leaned back, hands supporting head.

"Why me?" Remus fidgeted with his blankets, making sure that they were tucked in the corners of his bed neatly.

"Because you're the brains behind our awesome pranks!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I thought _you _and _James _make up a prank, I work out the spells, and Peter attempts to help."

"Yeah, but...This time, I don't want James and Peter to know." Mischief sparkled in his eyes. Whenever you see this look in Sirius Black, you do not want to get on the wrong side of him. In fact, you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him at all, but this look is extremely dangerous.

"Why? Are you planning a prank against them?"

"No, _we're _planning a prank against them."

"Oh, no. I don't want to participate."

"Oh, so, Remus, you would rather be a victim of my pranks?"

"Without me, you wouldn't be able to figure out the spells needed for whatever prank you're thinking of." Remus replied coolly. Sirius thought for a moment.

"That's true. Okay, Remus, if you don't help me prank James and Peter, I'll hide all your textbooks!"

"What! No way."

"Yes, yes way."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Oh fine..." sighed Remus

"YAYYYYYYYYY!"

**-Easter-**

"HAPPY EASTERRRRRRRRRR!" screamed James.

"HERE IS YOUR EASTER EGGS!" screamed Sirius, and with a swish of Remus' wand, easter eggs with wrappers in all kinds of colour filled the boys' dorm. James screamed in delight, and grabbed handfuls of easter eggs and started to attack them. Peter almost fainted with happiness. They were about to stuff themselves when -

"Wait. Before you can have those Easter eggs, you must tell everybody in Hogwarts that you're gay." said Sirius smugly.

"WHAT! I'm NOT doing that!" exclaimed James.

"Whatever, at least I have chocolate." smiled Peter.

"Actually..." James looked around the boys dorm and, seeing that there are caramel flavoured eggs, "I can do that."

For the rest of the day, James and Peter told everyone in their sight that they're gay. Luckily for them, most people are home in the Easter holidays, but some, like Lily Evans, were at school. Lily Evans and Professor McGonagall were not amused.

"I don't care that you're gay, _James Potter_, get the hell out of my face." spat Lily. That dimmed James' smile for a moment, but he quickly recovered.

"Okay, Lily-kins." he winked.

At the end of the day, James and Peter were exhausted.

"Can we have our Easter eggs now?" they wined.

"Yeah, sure, help yourselves." smirked Sirius. The two boys began tearing off Easter egg wrappers off, but, to their horror, there were no chocolate in them. There were only rocks.

"SIRIUS AND REMUS!" shouted James. The two pranksters ran like they've never ran before, with a very angry James behind them. Sirius and Remus hid in a broom closet all night, while James was forced by a prefect to go back to his dorm. Peter was there.

"James! Are those chocolates...expired? Because I can't eat them."


End file.
